


Younger Twins

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, please note fuu and ran are the original twins' children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Fuu and Ran share a romantic Valentine's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of ten, Fuu and Ran go on their first Valentine date, and the experience is not at all dampered by the fact that their parents have to chaperone them. To them, it is more like going on a double date, and both are happy to have their parents there with them. It is a nice family affair, though they have to pretend that it is just that, and nothing more, so that nobody catches on that the younger twins are following in their parents’ footsteps.

Whatever the case, all four of them have Fuun together on their double date, and when they get home, Fuu and Ran go to shower together. Neither one of them are sure which came up with the idea to do so first, or if it occurred to them at the same time, rather than being influenced by their twin, but while Ran is scrubbing her brother’s back, she orders him to turn around and he does so.

As she begins to wash him from the front, she spends less time on his chest or stomach, and more time going lower, and focusing on certain regions of his body for longer than is necessary. Finally, she kneels down before him, using one of her soapy hands to stroke up and down his now-erect member, and using the other to fondle his balls, leaving him panting and squirming while she pleasures him.

When she senses through their bond that he’s growing close, she stops short, standing up and turning her back to him. From the way she acts, one might think she’s forgotten that she’s left him hanging, and says, “It’s time for you to wash my back now.” While she speaks, she gives a seductive sway of her hips.

His near-protests fall short, and he decides to take this opportunity to give her a massage, rubbing her shoulders more than scrubbing them, and digging his fingers into her flesh as he works his hands down, until she’s moaning from it. By the time he reaches her cute butt, he slows down enough to simply grope it, something that she does not protest at all. He takes his time admiring his twin sister’s body, but when he finishes, he does not ask her to turn around.

Instead, he pulls her tight to his chest, his erection sliding between her thighs and rubbing against her as he reaches around to wash her there. While he washes her flat chest, he wonders when she will start budding there, but the thought occurs to her as well, and it is shared across their link, making it impossible for them to determine where the thought originally came from.

Either way, he washes her there, rubbing his hands over her tiny nipples and wondering about when they might begin to grow, until he works his hands lower. All the while, he thrusts forward and back, his small cock rubbing between her thighs and stimulating her, making sure to graze her clit as much as possible. He teases Ran as she teased him, until she is squirming and needy, and then, he hears her voice across their link, knowing this time exactly where the thought came from.

“Stick it in me!” she begs him telepathically, desperation clear even in her internal voice. “I know you want to do it as much as I want it, I can feel it!”

Though she’s right, he still denies her request, and instead telepathically replies, “Not until you say it out loud.”

“Please, stick it in me,” she says aloud.

“Louder,” he replies, internally.

“Please, stick it in me!”

“Louder, sister.”

“Please! Stick it in me! I want you to fuck me, brother!” she screams at the top of her lungs, and he finally decides to give in to her demands. After all, she’s right about him wanting it as badly as her, considering how much she teased him before.

And so, he pushes inside of her opening without hesitation, still holding her close as he does so, and she cries out in ecstasy as he buries himself inside of her. He moans as well, the two of them making plenty of verbal noise to show their enthusiasm as they make love, and though he wants to to mentally tease her more, he can barely make sense of his own thoughts, as theirs mingle, becoming more and more incoherent due to their shared pleasure.

“More!” she says, because she can’t figure out how to think right now, can’t think to do anything but beg him verbally, even knowing that he knows exactly what she’s going to say before she says it. He wants more just as much as she does, with their shared thoughts, but still she cries out for it, because she can’t think straight in this moment.

The more she cries out for him, the harder he drives into her, matching her energy and her desires perfectly, their link only serving to heighten their experience, just as their parents always told them it would. They’ve learned a lot from their parents, and really are taking after them quite a bit.

Both are pushed closer by the other, until Ran begins to tremble around him, and Fuu begins to twitch inside of her with his orgasm, the two of them coming together and crying out in perfect unison, barely even sounding like separate people as they do. Because of their link, their pleasure is shared and therefore magnified, and they have to help support one another as they ride out their orgasms, and then try to recover from in the afterglow. Fuu helps Ran to not collapse, while leaning on her at the same time, and the two of them pant to catch their breath.

Once they have both recovered, the two of them rinse off together, making sure to get properly clean this time. They get out of the shower after this, and reach for their matching towels, both blue like their family’s signature garb. They help each other wrap the towel around themselves, so that they are both covered from under their arms to below the knees.

Fuu lifts his sister into his arms, using his telekinesis to help him with carrying her. Though she is not particularly heavy, he is also not particularly strong, and he needs that assistance to be able to carry her bridal style, which he does all the way to their bedroom, laying her down on the bed and letting his towel pool around his ankles before climbing on top of her, still longing for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuu climbs on top of his twin sister and unwraps the towel around her, exposing her body to him once more. He presses his lips to hers, and she returns the kiss with enthusiasm, moaning and opening her mouth so that he can work his tongue in, moaning into her mouth as well. Just as anything else they do, their kisses are perfectly in sync, as they can match one another’s movements and needs easily.

Their passionate kiss goes on for some time before he breaks it and begins to trail kisses down her neck, and Ran squirms under him as he does so. His kisses go lower than that even, and by the time he reaches one of her nipples, she can hardly breathe from the teasing pleasure.

He kisses lower and lower, taking his time kissing down her stomach, dragging it out to tease her longer, and she mentally scolds him, knowing that this is what he’s trying to do. He doesn’t bother replying, and she knows that there is nothing she can do to stop him.

While he takes his time as much as he can, eventually, he reaches the apex of her thighs, nuzzling his face between her legs. He begins to eat her out slowly, pressing his tongue inside of her and reaching through their link to experience the pleasure that she does when he does this. In that way, it makes it equally as torturous for him when he teases her, but it also helps him understand everything he does to her, and what else he can do, how far he is able to push her.

He buries his tongue deeper within her, delving into every inch of her that he can reach, taking his time as he does, and as he feels her pleasure increase, so does his own desire to speed things up and get to fucking her already. But he holds out, continuing to use his tongue inside of her, to bring her closer and closer, paying close attention so that he does not push her over the edge just yet.

She tries to scold him again, and beg him for more, but he draws it out and ignores her, until he can tell that she is right on the edge, that any further stimulation will leave her pulsing with her orgasm. That is when he stops completely, not allowing her to come just yet.

Ran whines as he pulls his mouth back, and begins kissing back up, onto her stomach again, and kissing along her other side. He teases her all the way up her body again, leaving her squirming again, and when he reaches her other nipple, she cries out in need just like before. Finally, he makes the long trip up her neck, until he captures her lips in a kiss, this one even more passionate than the last.

While Ran hungrily returns the kiss and squirms desperately beneath him, he finally presses his cock against her, and then inside of her, sliding all the way into her to satisfy her craving. Ran wraps her legs around him, as if to keep him trapped there so that he cannot pull out and try to tease her again, and they both wrap their arms around one another, holding tight to each other as they begin to work their hips in tandem, finding the perfect rhythm with complete ease due to their psychic link, reading each other and working together to fulfill a need that they’ve helped build in one another.

It doesn’t take long for Ran to grow close again, reaching back to the point Fuu left her at, and he is brought there with her. When they are both on the edge together, there is nothing they can do to prolong things, and the two of them cry out together as they reach another simultaneous orgasm. However, while they’re lost in familiar convulsions and twitches, both sense something different, and while they are too overcome with pleasure to determine what it is at first, they both knowing that something is off. It takes them time to come to their senses, but as they think about it together, they’re able to reach the same conclusion, a bit faster than they might have alone.

The only other time they’ve experienced anything like this is when their father came inside of Ran before, and, with that in mind, they soon determine that Fuu must have just experienced his first ejaculation.

They know that they need to tell their parents, but they are tired now and don’t want to leave their intimate embrace. What’s more, they’re sure that their parents are likely locked in a similar embrace, and so they decide to wait until morning to tell their parents about their new discovery.

~X~

After informing their parents of the news, Liza takes Ran with her to the gynecologist, claiming that she already had need for an appointment, but can also take Ran to get her on birth control. However, it is during this appointment that they find out that it is already too late for that; Ran is already pregnant.

“You won’t be doing it alone,” Liza tells her daughter. “I’m pregnant again as well. Now, we just need to find the best way to tell our brothers, don’t we?”

They discuss how best to do so, and when they’re alone with the boys, they first address their brothers, with Liza telling Tate that he will be a father again, and Ran telling Fuu that he will be a big brother again, both guiding their hands to rest on Liza’s stomach.

It is while the boys are expressing their excitement that Liza interrupts them to say, “And you will also be a grandfather.”

“And you will be a father,” Ran adds, and they guide their hands to her stomach this time.

It takes a moment for the news to sink in, and then...both boys fall to the ground, fainting away in their surprise. Liza and Ran both giggle at their dramatic reactions, and Liza asks, “Do you think we can-”

“-revive them with sex?” Ran finishes, neither of them needing a psychic link to know what the other is thinking. The two begin to giggle even harder.


End file.
